


Apostate's Creed [Podfic]

by epherians



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Jack the Ripper - Freeform, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epherians/pseuds/epherians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He would die for her in a heartbeat if it came to that. Killing, by comparison, is quite easy.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>An alternate exploration of Jacob Frye as Jack the Ripper.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Apostate's Creed [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daymarket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daymarket/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Apostate's Creed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548904) by [daymarket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daymarket/pseuds/daymarket). 



> Permission was granted by the author before posting. Once again, thank you, daymarket for sharing this story with us! It is a lovely, twisted, but well-illustrated tale that I had fun performing. The inspiration for this reading was Lady O's chilling line: "Smile and be polite, or I'll tell the Ripper where you sleep, my beauties."
> 
>  **Warnings:** Three swear words. Although this story is not overly explicit, it is still dark in tone and much of the imagery I wanted to keep intact in the reading. Hence, I read this like a lowkey bedtime story. If you get jitters from calm, quiet words, then don’t listen to this in the dark or before going to sleep. I do not intend to scare you with this reading, I promise.

**Length:** 00:12:30

**Listen & Download:** [SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/epherians/apostates-creed-podfic/s-edybi) | [Google Drive (MP3)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzW42vcDfUrpQXBFTUxFM1I2UFk/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
